


Scars

by irisbleufic



Series: Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Car Sex, Catharsis, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Glancing Reference to Past Abuse, Hands, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Only Not Quite Because They Don't Stay There, POV Edward Nygma, Pain, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “I can't protect you if you keep this up,” Oswald went on, pressing a kiss against Edward's cheek.Edward let his arms rest heavily against Oswald's shoulders, considering the too-candid statement.[Another bonus ficlet.  Picks up immediately whereWYFIR #24leaves off; makes references back to a parallel scenario inWYFIR #15.]





	Scars

For the entirety of their revelation-shattered ride home, Edward lay curled on his side, bowler abandoned on the floor, with his head in Oswald's lap. Closing his eyes helped with the altered sensory input of the car's motion acting on the unusual distribution of his body mass on the seat.

Intermittently, Oswald dabbed at Edward's cheeks, dry for a while now, with his handkerchief. Edward knew it was the thought that counted, and he suspected that Oswald was enjoying the kisses he pressed to whatever bit of finger or palm or wrist came closest to his mouth.

“Tease,” muttered Oswald, frustrated, shifting in such a fashion that indicated fussing with his jacket.

Edward opened his eyes, tilting his head back over his shoulder in time to see Oswald finish tucking the handkerchief away. Catching Oswald's puffy-eyed gaze—heaven _help_ him, but the smudged eye make-up was fetching—Edward raised his eyebrows and turned his head in the opposite direction. He didn't stop until his face was buried against Oswald's lap.

“If you want,” Edward breathed hotly, mouthing at the softness of Oswald's cock through fine fabric.

“That wasn't a _suggestion_ ,” said Oswald, curtly, threading all of his fingers into Edward's hair.

“You weren't clear about that,” Edward mumbled, licking over the head as Oswald began to stiffen.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Ed,” Oswald gasped, yanking Edward's hair _hard_. “Wait till we're home.”

Edward groaned, enjoying the merciless sting to the point that he was as painfully aroused as Oswald.

“Fine,” he sulked, reluctantly sitting up, letting Oswald guide him to rest his cheek against Oswald's shoulder. 

On arrival at the mansion, Caroline had little to say to them. Whether it was because she was still angry at Edward's antics or because Vee came out of the house to meet her, it was hard to say.

Hat in hand, Edward lagged behind Oswald on their way to the door, watching over his shoulder as the pair kissed and began to talk in low voices. He was relieved that they'd dropped whatever absurd pretense had led their previous caginess with regard to relationship status.

“Stop _gawking_ ,” Oswald hissed, grabbing Edward's sleeve, tugging him across the threshold.

“I think maybe _they_ need to go on a cruise,” Edward suggested, closing the door behind them.

They'd only gotten halfway up the stairs when Olga shouted at them from the vicinity of the kitchen.

“I hope Viola will leave soon with Caroline; she has been fretting at me so! Do I start dinner or go home?”

“Go home!” Edward called as Oswald opened his mouth to shape the same words. “We'll manage!”

“Oh, I know what you will manage!” Olga called back, her footsteps echoing below them. “ _Pozor_ —”

“The phrase that starts with that word is almost always _shame on you_ ,” Oswald said under his breath, dragging Edward across the threshold into their bedroom. “I looked it up.”

“Well, we've already agreed we're not ashamed,” replied Edward, pragmatically, striding over to the dressing table to set down his hat, “so I don't see why we should _care_.”

“I wasn't suggesting we should care,” said Oswald, bracing himself on the edge of the bed, practically tripping out of his shoes as he pulled off one after the other. “I just thought you'd appreciate the trivia.”

Edward took a shaky breath, shedding his clothing so quickly that the tangle he left on the stool was certain to accrue wrinkles. He stumbled out of his socks on the way to the bed, where Oswald already sat stark-naked with his tie—the _good_ tie he'd been wearing all day—loosely in hand.

“Oh,” Edward breathed, going down on hands and knees, crawling the remaining distance to where Oswald's legs dangled. “Yes,” he added, taking Oswald's ankles reverently in hand, kissing the bony curve of one after the other. He worked his way up Oswald's calves, alternating sides, lingering over the ticklish insides of Oswald's knees when Oswald squirmed and shrieked. “ _Please._ ”

Oswald peered down at him with feigned annoyance, wiping an errant tear from the corner of his eye.

“Please _what_?” he prompted sarcastically, dangling the tie so that it brushed Edward's thighs.

Edward rolled his eyes, but he'd comply given how desperately he needed what Oswald was offering.

“You know the drill,” he said, nuzzling his way between Oswald's thighs, sighing now that there was nothing between his lips and Oswald's skin. He nuzzled Oswald's erection up against his belly, licking eagerly around the base. The tension in Oswald was immediate, distinctly evident in the tendons of his ankles, which were still cradled in Edward's hands. “Bind my wrists.”

“I can't if you're dead-set on stroking my feet all night,” retorted Oswald, too breathily to sound stern.

Letting go of Oswald's ankles, Edward sucked the head of Oswald's cock into his mouth and hummed.

“Ed, this is _not_ what I'd call your best behavior,” Oswald gasped testily. “Shape up. _Now_.”

Edward pulled off Oswald's straining erection with a loud _pop_ , let go of Oswald's ankles, and climbed up onto the bed beside him. He took the tie from Oswald, looping it around his own neck.

“You like it,” he sneered as Oswald took hold of the tie and tugged, not inclined to be docile just yet.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” said Oswald, deceptively patient as he wound the tie around his fist. “Your mouth pretty much _belongs_ there, as far as I'm concerned, but let's not dwell on that.” He used the tie to yank Edward into a demanding kiss, his breath already high and fast. “To the headboard?”

“No,” Edward gasped, scrambling to keep up with Oswald as he scooted back onto the bed, feeling lightheaded as Oswald gave the tie a fierce twist. “Just—tie my hands and—and _kiss_ me till I—”

“Until you what?” Oswald asked, letting the tie unwind, whipping it away. He pinned Edward on his back, shifting to straddle him; neither one of them could help shivering at the contact. “Ed, tell me.”

“Till I come,” Edward snapped, flinging his glasses to one side before presenting his wrists.

“I'll buy you new ones if they break, _shhh_ ,” Oswald soothed, kissing Edward deeply as he wrapped the tie twice around Edward's wrists. “There,” he said, sitting back to finish the knot.

Edward looped his arms around Oswald's neck, testing the tie's give as Oswald leaned forward, pressing their chests together. He took a shuddering breath, relieved, tipping his head back.

“You took too much of a risk earlier,” Oswald whispered, biting Edward's lip hard enough to make him jerk up against the exquisite pressure of Oswald's body. “You know that, don't you?”

“ _Oswald_ ,” Edward whimpered, dizzy as Oswald licked into his mouth and withdrew again.

“I can't protect you if you keep this up,” Oswald went on, pressing a kiss against Edward's cheek.

Edward let his arms rest heavily against Oswald's shoulders, considering the too-candid statement.

“You made me a mask,” he mumbled as Oswald's lips made their way back to his. “I'll wear it.”

“Everyone told me you'd turn out to be trouble,” Oswald said between maddeningly light kisses.

Drunk on sensation, feeling his orgasm start to build, Edward nodded without an ounce of protest.

“True,” he panted, loving the feel of Oswald's palms skimming from his shoulders up to his elbows. “I'm troublesome. _Very_. The place from which you had to fetch me should've been—”

“Yes, but hopefully _I'm_ enough trouble to keep you _out_ of it,” Oswald growled, catching Edward's earlobe between his teeth. He worked his hips against Edward's, panting hard. “Edward. _Ed_.”

“Untie me,” Edward blurted, the tell-tale shiver down his spine almost unbearable. “Oswald, I want you to...want to hold you while you...” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “Touch yourself.”

“ _Somebody_ can't make up their mind tonight,” Oswald murmured, ducking out from under Edward's arms so that he could sit back and undo the knot. He tossed the tie aside, catching Edward's hands before they could fall limp against the mattress, molding them against his hips. “ _Ah_ ,” he sighed, curling forward so Edward could look him in the eyes as he took himself in hand.

“I'll make it work,” Edward promised mindlessly, wrapping his arms around Oswald's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together as Oswald's harsh breathing stuttered into a moan. “I will.”

Oswald threw his weight to one side, rolling onto his back. His fingernails raked from Edward's shoulder blades down to his floating ribs as he hauled Edward on top of him.

“ _Promise_ ,” he gritted out, impressively articulate given the slick, sudden heat between them.

Edward felt the crackle down his spine, the unbearable tension in him, uncoil and snap. They'd never hit the timing before, not quite. It was all he could do to ride out the overwhelming knowledge that they were feeling the same thing, feeling _this_ , in tandem.

“My back is bleeding,” he sighed, sagging more bonelessly against Oswald with each aftershock.

“You asked me to surprise you,” Oswald replied, concerned, stroking Edward's hair. “Too much?”

Edward shook his head, wincing slightly as Oswald ran tentative fingertips across his handiwork.

“If any of them scar, I'll be thrilled to overwrite the old ones,” he mumbled, shifting to one side.

“Ed, lie still,” Oswald said, hand gentle on Edward's thigh as he rolled off the bed. “One minute.”

Edward rolled onto his stomach, face buried in the pile of pillows while Oswald banged around in their newly-renovated bathroom. Half a minute later, the mattress dipped as Oswald pressed a damp, stinging washcloth over as much surface area as it would cover.

“They're extremely faint,” Oswald said softly. “I'd noticed them, but I was waiting...” He doubled up the washcloth, which went away for an instant while he tipped more witch hazel onto it. “For a tour.”

Edward shrugged, turning his head sideways so he could breathe more easily. “That's all there are.”

“And the one on your bicep,” Oswald reminded him, right palm soothing in the unscathed space between Edward's shoulder blades while his left hand continued its ministrations. “From Jerome's bullet.”

“I don't know if it was his,” said Edward, shrugging. “There was a lot of crossfire. Hard to tell.”

“That's one act of retribution,” Oswald vowed, “I'll carry out _gladly_ when the time comes.”

“Relax,” Edward replied, yawning into the pillows. “Give him the chance to break out first.”


End file.
